Typical network processors schedule and queue work such as packet processing operations for upper level network protocols, and allow processing with respect to upper level network protocols (e.g., transport and application layers) in received packets before forwarding the packets to connected devices. The functions typically performed by network processors include packet filtering, queue management and priority, quality of service enforcement, and access control. By employing features specific to processing packet data, network processors can optimize an interface of a networked device. A network processor can be implemented within a system-on-chip (SOC), which can contain several processing cores sharing a common set of resources within the SOC.